


baby it’s cold inside

by chasinggstars



Series: xmasvt [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and jihoon’s really not, literal netflix and chill, soonyoung is cold ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: the heating breaks in the middle of the night, and soonyoung turns to jihoon for warmth.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: xmasvt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	baby it’s cold inside

**Author's Note:**

> not at me lowkey dissing netflix for taking away all my holiday movies

“Fuck, it’s cold,” Soonyoung mumbled into his pillow. What time was it even? He had woken up to his teeth chattering and body shivering suddenly, and _boy_ was he not happy about it. He wanted to roll over and search for his phone to check for the time, but he really, _really_ did not want to expose any more of himself to danger.

The small bundle next to him was sleeping all but too soundly. Was he the only one cold here?

“Jihoon,” he said, poking at the sleeping lump of person, only to receive an irritated whine and a bat of hands shooing him away. “Jihoon,” he tried again, this time more insistently.

“ _What_ ,” came an even more irked reply. Awake at last.

“I’m cold.”

“…Fuck you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“I mean, yes, but that’s not the important thing right now! I’m _cold_.”

Jihoon rolled over briefly to smack him in the face with a pillow.

“I get it. You’re cold. Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. I’m cold.”

“Then deal with it. I’m not cold.”

“So, I’m the weird one now?”

“You were always the weird one, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Seemingly having run out of a witty response, Soonyoung sulked in silence for a minute, staring intently at the back of Jihoon’s head. Thinking that his boyfriend had finally gotten a grip on himself, he took the opportunity to try and fall back asleep. Ah, that goddamned Kwon Soonyoung. He was definitely tired, but sleep wasn’t coming to him anymore.

“Jihoon.” fingers prodded at his back again.

“What?” he snapped.

“Can you go check the heating? I think it might be broken.”

He let out a disbelieving groan. Was he for real?

“You’re the one who’s affected by it so much. You go check.”

“I can’t! It’s too cold. You’re the one who’s not cold, you go.”

“Fine! Then we just both won’t go.”

A silence stretched out between them after that. Had the fool finally gone to sleep?

“Jihoon.” Nope. Not even a chance.

“No.”

“But—”

“No. Go to sleep, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“But you’re not sleeping. Besides, I can’t fall asleep in this temperature.”

Huffing, Jihoon rolled over to face Soonyoung. He stared back at the shorter with eyes so full of woe and despair, it caught him off guard for a moment, letting a peal of laughter escape his lips.

“You absolute drama queen. Get my laptop, it should just be over there. Let’s watch some Netflix or whatever, get you to sleep.”

Despairing gaze gone immediately, he reached over and felt for his laptop, grinning triumphantly as he presented it to him. Funny how he had no qualms about the cold once he was promised an impromptu movie night.

The bright light coming from the screen illuminated both of their faces huddled together as Jihoon scrolled through his Netflix recommended’s, waiting for Soonyoung’s signal to stop. He hit the bottom of the page, yet still no reply from his boyfriend.

“If you don’t choose something quickly, I will,” he threatened, fully prepared to just click on a random movie.

“Wait, give me the laptop.”

Curious, he peeked over his shoulder as Soonyoung typed away at the search bar, before proudly brandishing the screen before the two of them once again.

“…Seriously?”

The title glowing before them was some random Christmas rom com he had found, probably because Netflix didn’t have any of the _good_ Christmas movies.

Soonyoung snuggled up closer to him, pressing play and resting the device on their legs. The soft shifting colours of the screen were hypnotic, and he could feel sleep washing over him once again. He looked besides him to see Soonyoung watching the movie with rapt attention, though his skin was still cold to the touch when he reached out a hand to move a strand of hair away from his face.

Gently, he shifted his hand down to his cheek, keeping the back of it pressed firmly against it in an attempt to warm him up. Soonyoung all but nuzzled into it, and his shivering seemed to lessen.

Slowly, he closed his eyes. It wouldn’t hurt to just pretend he was watching for a bit, now would it? His hand went slack at Soonyoung’s face, drooping down to rest on his shoulder instead. At the movement, he turned around to see his peaceful sleeping face, mouth slightly agape as gently snores escaped him. Movie forgotten; he chose to instead watch the much more interesting face of his boyfriend. The cold was still definitely there, the heating would definitely have to be checked in the morning, but it was a lot better cuddled up to his boyfriend.

He left a lingering kiss on Jihoon’s soft cheek, fully understanding Prince Charming’s feelings when he first saw Sleeping Beauty. Startled from his light slumber by the gentle press on lips against his skin, his eyes widened when he was met with Soonyoung staring at him with honey dripping from his gaze. Red bloomed on his cheeks and the tip of his ears as he hastily retracted his hand from his shoulder and turned his face away.

“Are you blushing?” came Soonyoung’s voice with a teasing edge.

“…No.”

“Oh, my God, did I get the ever-stoic, cold-hearted Lee Jihoon to _blush_?”

“It’s the cold!”

“You said you weren’t cold.”

…Touché.

Rolling over with a humph, Jihoon buried his head back into his pillow, refusing to turn around even at Soonyoung’s pleading whines. He knew from experience that it was all a trap to tease him even further.

He could hear the faint sound of laughter and the weight of the laptop being removed from his legs, and a firm arm wrapping around his middle. Though he grumbled something about wanting a refund on his boyfriend, he allowed himself to be tucked into the embrace of Soonyoung.

“Go to sleep, Lee Jihoon.”

A sharp jab of his elbow into his chest, and an ensuing yelp of pain.

“That’s my line. Go to sleep, Kwon Soonyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
